This invention relates to apparatus for shredding metal.
More particularly, the invention relates to shredding apparatus which includes a plurality of spaced apart parallel rotating support plates which are interconnected by elongate rods carrying hammers which contact and shred metal.
In a further respect, the invention relates to shredding apparatus of the type described which reduces the frequency of breakage and replacement of the support plates.
Metal shredding machinery is well known in the art and typically comprises costly, massive machinery capable of shredding an automobile which is fed into the machinery. Such machinery includes spaced apart parallel circular metal support plates mounted on a rotating shaft. Each support plate is of equal shape and dimension and includes six holes formed through the plate. The holes are equidistant from the center of the support plate. Each adjacent pair of holes is equally spaced apart by an arc distance equal to about sixty degrees. The holes in one support plate are aligned with the holes in the other support plates. Each group of aligned holes is termed a set of holes. Each of six rods extends through one set of holes in the support plates. The six rods are spaced apart and parallel to the rotating shaft. Hammers are mounted on the rods and extend outwardly from the plates. The hammers contact and shred metal passing through the machinery. Each support plate includes an outer peripheral edge and a pair of opposed circular side faces. Arcuate edge guard segments are bolted onto the peripheral edge of each plate. The purpose of the arcuate edge guard segments is to protect the peripheral edges of the support plates and extend the operational life of the plates. Since the support plates are massive, and the machinery must be stopped and disassembled to replace a damaged plate, the replacement of a damaged plate is an expensive proposition.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide improved metal shredding machinery of the type described which would extend the operational life of a circular metal plate and significantly reduce the maintenance and repair costs associated with operating such machinery.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide improved metal shredding machinery.
A further object of the invention is to provide improved metal shredding machinery of the type including a plurality of spaced apart parallel rotating support plates which are interconnected by elongate rods carrying hammers which contact and shred metal.
Another object of the invention is to provide improved metal shredding machinery of the type described which increases the structural strength of the rotating support plates and significantly increases the operational life of the machinery.